User talk:PunkRocker87
I'VE BEEN HOUSING ALL THIS DOUBT, AND INSECURITY, AND I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE THIS HOUSE, ALL WHILE YOU HOLD THE KEY - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 17:49, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Wait. So you got strikes on your SC because of the mashups? Dang, that sucks. YouTube might not take 'em either. :/ kinda sad... I don't mind you posting on my Talk Page. Any time, bro. Surprisingly, all I do on SC is covers now (although an original might be popping up soon), and I have no strikes at all. Huh. Prolly cuz they're under CC-BY-NC or some other copyright law. Hm. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Whoa. Wait. By "compromised" you meant deleted? Man, that sucks! Hope you've still got all the stuff you had up on there... man, that really sucks. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 21:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Same URL? Eh... I can't find it. Isn't it "TheROCK!!!!"? Twelve Foot Shadow is still there... (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 00:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) WHOOPS! I'll suscribe again! sry! ._. I took off alot of channels I didn't watch anymore and I guess I accidentally unsuscribed to you... THERE I SUBBED! :D sry bout dat plz forgive me ~Mega oOo (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Mega Anddd.... I spelled subscribe wrong wow -_- ~Mega oOo (talk) 21:42, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Mega My skype name should ''be keiisnotthattired. If it's not, I have to go figure out what it is and I'll get back to ya on it. :P (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 06:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) I actually did try looking for your acc, but apparently a lot of people have the same name as you so I couldn't find it. Do you have your hometown listed on there? Might make it easier to find, just sayin Or do you have a middle name on there as well? I changed my username to "Keitorin S." try seeing if that works. (The period is part of the name.) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 23:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I just sent an invite to what I ''think is probably your account. My username is Keitorin S. and the icon is the same as my YT and SC icons. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2016 (UTC) I changed it to "Keitorin S." today. Mega said he searched that and it came up. Try that and see if it works. If it doesn't work, try using this e-mail address it made me get in order to use it: keiisnotthattired@hotmail.com If that doesn't work either, and "keiisnotthattired" actually comes up for whatever reason and has the right pic and all, try sending it anyway and let's see if that works. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 01:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) When I signed up for skype, it made me create a Microsoft Account, which requires you to create an e-mail with their outlook/hotmail e-mail service which honestly I don't care for. I use g-mail for everything that doesn't have to do with Microsoft. I accepted your invite. Months. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 04:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC)